bss_important_people_q_a_infofandomcom-20200215-history
Lahira ♥19
1. What is your first name? A: Lahira. 2. Are you a boy or girl? A: I'm questionable of my gender. 3. What is your timezone and/or country? A: Together with my company, I call the Netherlands my home. 4. How old are you roughly? A: Mid 20's 5. What was you most memorable moment in bss? A: I don't recall a moment in bss that stuck with me as it is a good game in general, but my first memory that stuck with me was when bear bee was released and i transformed in a bear. 6. Did bss help you in your everyday life? Why, or why not? A: Well bss killed my free time so i guess you can say it helps me survive through the day. 7. What made you contribute to bss than any other game? A: The reason why I chose bss is cause it's the best game in my opinion that roblox has to offer at this moment. But when you look outside roblox I'm actually playing a ton of other games and from time to time i hop on bss. 8. What is your favourite bee and why? A: I don't have a single favorite bee as many bees in my hive work together to get me a ton of honey. 9. What is your least favourite bee and why? A: I don't have a single favorite bee as many bees in my hive work together to get me a ton of honey. 10. How long on an average do you play a day? A: On average I spent 2h a day on bss 11. Are you a person who needs every 1st edition event bee? A: I like to try out new bees the moment they are released i don't need 1st edition but i love new content. 12. What would you like to see more in bss? A: I like to try out new bees the moment they are released i don't need 1st edition but i love new content. 13. What game did you play before bss? A: When you look outside roblox I'm actually playing a ton of other games and from time to time i hop on bss. 14. Do you have a job? If so, what is it? A: Together with my company, I call the Netherlands my home. 15. If you stopped playing bss, what would you play now? A: I play different games on roblox and from time to time I hop on bss. 16. What pro tips would you give to people who wanted to get something, like the gummy boots? A: I recommend focusing on pollen so play only with 1 gifted rage bee. Get a lot of bombers such as lion bee and demon bee. Combine it with a healthy dose of carpenters 3-6 and your good to go. AFK the snail with a fast clicker and hold space.Your first bee you want to have is tabby then bear bee then photon. If possible and you have all the items from the gummy shop. 17. What are your favourite hobbies that doesn’t include using a technology device? A: I love to do nothing after work besides my computer. On occasions i go mountain biking, skiing and sailing. 18. How much robux have you spent on bss so far? I spent around $2.000 rl money in bss (4x more then mittens) 19. Since when did you start playing bss? A: When I first turned into a bear from the bear bee (early bss days). 20. Finally, do you think goo is evil or not? This is based on your opinion. A: Spray your gummy around. If not keep them for glue.